Life of a Girl Thunderbird
by Kool-Aid Girl
Summary: When Lexi starts having nightmares the psycologist gives her a diary to write down her life. She talks about her brothers and being a Tracy as well as meeting Dean and their whole love issue. All the Tracys plus Sam and John.W are in it...DW/OC
1. Chapter 1

_This is a Thunderbird/Supernatural story and I don't not own any of the characters except my own which are Alexis Tracy and Brian Tracy. As well as this is my first story in a while so be as brutal or kind as you want. Hope you like it. ___

This is something that I really don't want to do but I have to, the doctor said it will help with my nightmares.

August 17, 2008

My name is Alexis Lilia Tracy, my mother, Lucille Tracy, who has sadly passed away, thought it was a good idea for my dad, Jeff Tracy, not to have a say in my name because he might have gave me an old astronauts name like he did my brothers. I am 24 years old and I have a twin brother named Gordon. I also have four other brothers named Scott, the oldest, John, the second oldest, Virgil, the middle child, and Alan the baby. I also have a 4 year old son named Brian Joseph Tracy (Winchester). Just to get the formal introduction out of the way, the reason why I am writing this is to tell the story of my life from where part of my problem started to the present. Each day I will write in this 'diary' as Dr. Colman, my dream specialist, calls it. Tomorrow I will start my story.

August 18, 2008

It all started when I decided to take a short break from IR (International Rescue) in May of 2004, because I was having some stress problems and John gave me an idea to take a break and go to Kansas where me and my brothers have a small 'getaway' house that we have pitched in to buy. I was only there a few weeks but that's all it took to get me into trouble.

*_Flashback* _

"Hey Lexi you don't look so well. Have you been getting enough sleep lately?" John said in a concerned voice. It was 2 o'clock in the afternoon when I decided to call him just to check up on him after the whole ordeal with the Hood six months ago.

"John I'm fine. You and every other brother I have have been asking me that all week." I know I sounded annoyed but that's how I felt at the moment. John looked at me critically. "John don't look at me like that Scott and especially Virgil has given me the speech about sleeping properly. But I just can't help it, I have so much stress going on I think I need a break from IR for a few weeks to relax a bit." I explained exasperatedly.

"Well maybe you should go to our getaway house in Kansas and just relax there instead of at a hotel or something. You'll feel more at home, I know how home sick you get when you're away for more than one week." John said laughing

"Don't laugh at me John," as I pouted, "but that is a good idea, I'll run it past dad and maybe you'll get to come down while I'm gone and send Brains up there so you don't have to put it on auto-pilot, you know how dad hates it when there is no one up there commanding the place."

"Well you know I'm always here to help" John said smiling, "But you know maybe you should run it by Scott as well, you know him..." he looked at me seriously now. " I know, I know. Scott's the commander in charge when it comes to the rescues and he need to know what's going on when it comes to his team." I said laughing, while repeating what Scott had drilled into mine and Gordon's head since the first day we started IR training.

*_End of Flashback_*

Well it's now 3 am in the morning and I should be getting to bed. We might have more than one call tomorrow because John said that there is bad weather brewing in some parts of the world that we have to keep an eye on. After the day is done I will write. So goodnight.

Alexis

August 18, 2008

Well here I am again; it's been a long day for all of us. It is now 10 o'clock at night and I'm exhausted but I promised the doc that... Oh now I'm starting to sound like Dean, Dean Winchester who is the father of my son. Anyways back to what I was saying, I promised the doc that had to write a daily log (A.K.A this) to let out my feelings and frustration of the day so I won't have nightmares as I have been happening for the past three months. And on we go.

*_Flashback_*

After I said good-bye to John I went in search for Scott. I found him in the hanger of Thunderbird, his blue rocket, his baby.

*_End Flashback for a moment_*

Just to clear things up, Thunderbirds are the air craft's that we use to rescue the people that need our help. Scott has Thunderbird 1 which is a blue rocket. Virgil and myself share Thunderbird 2 which is a great big green bug (don't tell Virgil I said that) that mostly helps in the rescues. Alan has Thunderbird 3, a red rocket that usually flies to outer space, but not until he completes his training, which he's almost there*FINALLY!*. And John has Thunderbird 5 which is a relay station that is monitored at all times so people who need rescuing talks to John first. Okay now on to the flashback.

*_Flash back continues_*

"Hey umm... Scott. Can I get your opinion on something?" I asked in a weary voice. I cringed. '_What am I to be scared of its only Scott'_ I said to myself.

"Ya Lexi what is it?" a confused look crossing Scott's face "umm... I was thinking that maybe I could take a leave of absence for a couple of weeks. We could bring John down and take Brains up there." I said nervously.

Scott could probably feel how nervous I was, because it was pouring off me in waves. "Who gave you that idea?" he curiously asked me

"Well I actually thought of the idea but John gave me a more sound idea." I said with a frown "Why does knowing who came up with the idea matters?"

"Geeze no need to get defensive, I was just wondering is all." Scott put up his hands in mock defence.

I huffed, "Ha ha ha" I said mockingly

"Maybe you do need a vacation and you're only going to be gone a couple of weeks," Scott paused, "ya I think it would be alright if you went." I smiled, said thank you and went to tell dad what I was planning to do. After it all was said and done I packed and was on the first plane that was gassed and ready to go which was Tracy 1.

_*End of Flashback*_

Again I'm up late; well it's now a record writing two hours almost consecutively, except when Brian woke up because he wanted to sleep in my room with me. Oh well time to sleep, I'll write tomorrow. Good Night

Alexis


	2. Chapter 2

August 20, 2008

I HATE GORDON! I mean he is such a jerk… I can't believe that he decided to trash my room. Or that's what it looked liked when things were all said and done. He tried to play a joke on me and it basically back fired when the oat meal and feathers were dumped all over my carpet and bed. UGGH! I just want to kill him sometimes; Scott and Virgil are in the same boat as I am. LOL

*_Flashback_*

By the time dad said that I could go on the little get-a-way and we got John down from thunderbird 5 I was just ready to get out of there. Nobody knew where I was staying because I wanted to be left alone but I was going to the house where my brothers and I grew up before mom died… Wichita, Kansas. I just wanted to be in a familiar place where almost everyone knew my family.

Once I got to Wichita I headed to get something to eat. I was starving from the 12 hour flight. When I stepped through the threshold of the diner a waft of cooking beef slammed my nostrils. My mouth started to drool when I heard, "Little Alexis Tracy? Is that you? I haven't seen you since you were this big." A familiar voice said to my left.

"Mrs. Humbly it's nice to see you. I'm sorry we haven't been here to visit everyone in a while" I said

"Oh sweetie it's ok, I know you've been busy. Well you look like you are skin and bones, when was the last time you ate? Here sit in the booth right over there behind those two fellas and I'll get Stella to come take your order okay?" Mrs. Humbly said pointing at two men, one was young and very hot, and the other was older looking which I figured to be the younger ones father.

"Okay Mrs. Humbly" I laughed. As I sat down I looked up and my eyes met the younger looking man, we stared at each other for about 2 seconds before we both looked away. Just as we looked away my cell rang that stupid ring Gordon set just before I left.

"YA what do you want Gordy?" I asked just as Stella came up to ask me my order. "Umm, I'll have a coffee and the #2 Breakfast special please."

"I'm not Gordy I'm Scott." Scott said laughing into the phone. Even though Scott couldn't see me I could feel heat rush to my cheeks.

"Uhh… Sorry Scott I thought it was Gordon because it's his ringtone that was playing on my cell." I said laughing.

After I finished talking to Scott I looked up and saw the younger man looking at me with such force that I had to look back down at my half-eaten plate of food. When I looked up again he was gone, I figured he went to the bathroom or something but all of a sudden he was sitting in front of me but in the same booth that I was in instead of the booth that he shared with the older man.

"You do know that this isn't your booth right?" I asked him

"Ya I know that this isn't my booth," he laughed "I just wanted to talk to you I haven't seen you around and I've met everyone here and I've been here for 3 weeks. My name is Dean, by the way what's your name?" Dean asked

"Well I used to live here I'm just here for a little vacation time. My name is Alexis." I said shaking his hand.

"Well Alexis it's nice to meet you." Dean said smiling an award winning smile that made me blush all the way, what felt like, my hair line.

"So… why are you in Wichita? Are you here on business or are you here visiting family?" I asked curiously.

"Oh… umm I'm here on business," He looked a little nervous when he said that "you see me and my dad are kind of like traveling salesmen around the U.S" He looked like he was trying to convince me and himself with his story. I found out later that he was telling a half truth at the time.

"Oh that sounds like a good type of job, I guess if you're into that sort of thing." I said chuckling a little. Dean then looked at me like I was crazy and I started laughing harder when I looked at his face.

*_End of Flashback_*

Thanks to this thing I feel better now it's like I got something off my chest. HAHA well anyways I have to go put Brian to bed he is starting to get cranky.


	3. Chapter 3

August 22, 2008

I know I haven't written in a couple of days but life has been hectic. First Brian got food poisoning along with Alan, the reason for that is because Alan decided it would be fun to try a back-alley restaurant in Chinatown New York with my son. It was horrible trying to clean up the mess plus looking after them. But enough about my rant I think I should go back to my life story.

*Flashback*

After I finished talking to Dean I went for a walk around town to see what has changed and what stayed the same. I found out that nothing had changed. After my walk I went home, I needed to unpack the stuff I brought. It wasn't a very exciting evening after I unpacked. I just did what my brothers told me to do on this "vacation", which was relax and come back normal and not depressed.

The next day I decided to go to the river to swim and read a good book. Once I got there I did just that, but after a while I got bored with my book and I just got lost in my thoughts. Thinking about my brothers, my dad, my whole life and then I started to think about Dean. What he was like, where he came from and why he was here of all places, to sell things, ya right. Nobody comes here to sell things. After what I figured was hours I went to the diner in hopes to see Dean again and I was right, he was sitting in a booth stuffing his face with a bacon cheese burger.

"You're still here I see, what you and your dad still haven't given up on trying to sell your product?" I said with a smirk on my face.

"No, we haven't, we don't rest till we do. Why don't you sit with me while you eat something?" Dean said wiping his face with a napkin

"What about your dad wont he want to eat something I don't want to take his spot." I said looking around the diner for the man he was with yesterday.

"Don't worry about is he's not hungry right now, he's back at the motel resting." He said motioning for me to sit down. As I sat down I motioned for something to eat at Mrs. Humbly, I didn't care what she brought me I was so hungry.

"So how long have you lived in Wichita for?" Dean asked curiously.

"Oh I haven't really lived here for 11 years. My dad moved us out of here after my mom died. We just keep the house here for a getaway." I said looking away.

"What are you getting away from?" Dean asked staring into my eyes like he was trying to look into my soul.

"I just needed a break from it all if you know what I mean." I said lying I then started to get up from the booth "Thank you for letting me sit here I'll see you around." I then paid for my meal and just b-lined it out the door.

"Hey wait!" I hear someone called behind me. I turned around and saw Dean running after me.

"Why did you just leave like that? Did I offend you by asking that question?" He looked like he was trying to figure it out.

"No, you didn't offend me. It's just I've had a rough few months and I don't want to talk about it o.k." Then tears start to well up like I'm this princess that lost her favorite stuffed toy, an embarrassing moment for me is all I can say.

"Do you want to talk about it? I'm pretty good when it comes to advice just ask my brother." He started to laugh, I chuckled then starting to feel a bit better.

"Maybe another day it's getting late I think I'm just going to go home and relax." I said

"Ok see you around then." Dean smiled and turned in the opposite direction I was already heading in.

As I got to the house I started to yawn knowing full well that I was going to go straight to bed. The next day I got a video call from Alan asking when I was done with my "vacation" if I would stop by his school and drop off some junk food for him and Fermat. I of course being the good sibling I told him yes.

End of Flashback*

That is enough for one night. It's been a long hectic week I'm just going to sleep in for as long as I can tomorrow morning and hope nobody bugs me.

- I am sorry that it took so long its been a hectic year for me so I thank you for your patience. :) -


End file.
